Kickin it Sick Day Part Two
by Pugluver64
Summary: what happens when Jack tells Kim his secret what would happen? Read to find out. I don't own Kickin it
1. Chapter 1

Hey my name is Elly I hope you like this story it's my first one on fanfiction so I hope you like it if you have any ideas tell me maybe you will be the one whos idea will be in a chapter enjoy.

At the cafeteria Kim's Pov.

It was just like any other Monday but Jack wasn't like himself he had his head down and wasn't moving.

"Jack. JAck. JACk. JACK!." I screamed.

"Ahhhh!" He said while he fell back to the floor. Then when he fell he was rubbing his head and said" Kim what was that for?"

"Wow tired much." I said while trying to stop laughing

"Ha Ha very funny." He said sarcasticly

"Why are you so tired Jack?" Jerry asked

"Well lets see my sister is sick so is my mom and my dad and even my dog and me being the only one who is healthy has to be up all night getting them healthy again so why do you think I'm so tired Jerry." Jack said to Jerry coldly and trying to go back to sleep.

"Well what can we do to help Jack.?"

"Just stay out of it I don't want anyone else getting sick and me trying to help them feel better." He said without looking up once.

"Well Jack sometimes you can be a jerk you know that right." I said while looking him with a mad expression on my face.

"Look Kim I'm sorry but I just can't stand my family your lucky you have a family who loves you for who you are instead my family treats me like I'm their servant the only time I can be myself is when I'm with you guys or at the dojo anywhere but at my house." He said then walked away.

"Jack I'm sorry I didn't know." I said with tears in my eyes. Then I was running to see where he was but I couldn't see where he had gone.

"Why am I so stupid." I yelled then sat down on the stairs and started crying.

"You're not so stupid I am." A voice said behind me.

I looked back to see who it was it was Jack. Then he sat next to me and handed me a tissue.

"Thanks Jack". I said while blushing." Oh and I'm sorry Jack I didn't Know."

"Well now the whole dojo knows." He said with a sad expression on his face.

I saw tears run down his cheeks this is something that I have never seen him do before at all never. Then I noticed something on the back of Jack's neck that was weird. Then he got up and started running.

"Jack where are you going?" I asked him.

"Anywhere but here." He said." Then I'm coming with you Jack".I Said.

Then he stopped running and came back where I was.

"Kim, whatever you do just don't come with me I don't want you getting sick like the rest of my family."

"Oh so that's where you're going to your house."

"Yes and I got to go now or else." He said with a nervous voice.

"Or else What Jack."

"Or Else this."

Then he showed me what I was looking at a while ago and he had blood running down his neck.


	2. JACK!

**Hey guys so sorry that the chapters are a little mix up but here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. Elly**

Jack's Pov.

When I showed Kim where my father had thrown a piece of glass at me I started to feel very bad pain.

"Jack what's wrong are you alright?" Kim asked.

I was walking to over the stairs to sit down I couldn't stand the pain anymore then the next thing I knew my world has gone black and the last I saw Kim. I groan lightly before all that happened and after.

Kim's Pov.

When Jack showed me what happened to him I was in shock. Then I see Jack on the stairs not moving at all. Could he have... No he wouldn't have.

I text the guys and said it was urgent. An half hour later the guys showed up.

"Where is Jack?" Jerry asked

"He's over there. And What took you so long?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

They showed me a bunch taco's they got from Marge the lunch lady. I gave them deathly glow. And told Jerry to Call 911. We all sat next to Jack waiting for the paramedic's to come. The Paramedic's came 25 minutes after we called them and took Jack in the ambulance. Then when we all were about to hop in one of the Paramedic's told us you can't come on board unless your family. That's when we Told a little white lie.

"But we are family I'm his Sister and those three are my brothers and so is Jack so please can we get on board?"

After we told the man the little lie that he bought he let us on board. The whole ride to the hospital I was holding Jack's Hand. Wondering if he would be alright.


	3. At the hospital

**Hey guys sorry that the last chapter was so short but I hoped you liked it and sorry about the delay of the chapters my computer doesn't save them sometimes. Well hope you enjoy bye for now. Elly**.

Kim's Pov.

We got to the hospital Jack was rushed to the emergency room and they said he needed surgery to get the piece of glass from out of his neck. I got worried then I felt a hand on my back it was Jerry.

"Kim it's all going to be alright." Jerry said while trying to hold back tears.

I looked over at Jack one more time and then went with the guys to sit at the waiting room. The next thing I knew I fell asleep on Jerry but it felt like I was lying on Jack. I couldn't keep Jack out of my head. What if something went wrong,

Jerry's Pov

When I looked over at the guys and Kim they were all sleeping then I saw a doctor peek his head out the door and told me it was fine to see Jack and that the surgery went fine. I woke the guys and Kim up so we could see Jack for the first time in 3 hours.

Kim's Pov.

I woke to Jerry telling me it was fine to see Jack and that the surgery went fine I almost jumped out of my skins when I heard that. But before we could enter the doctor said we have to be quiet because if we make noise we could wake up Jack and He would wake up with more pain than he was before.

"Ok Doctor we'll do what you say." Then I looked at Eddie and Milton who were fighting for the last taco. Then I took it away from them.

"Hey!" They said with ( that's not fair tone. )

"Well me and Jerry would do what you say Oh and here have a taco." I said with a smirk on my face as we entered to see Jack.

Kim's Pov.

We followed the doctor to Jack's hospital room. When we got there the curtain was closed and the lights were off and Jack was sleeping meaning we had to be really quiet the only way we knew where we were going is the desk lamp that was on.

25 minutes passed. Milton and Eddie were playing thumb of war, Jerry was texting while listening to music and I was reading a Magazine well I was until I heard some groaning.

"Hey guys did you hear that?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"No what did you hear Kim?" They all asked

"You know like groaning." I said with a still confused face.

"Then that was me." A crackly voice said.

"JACK!" We all said.


	4. The Awakening

**Hey guys so im wondering if any of you guys would like to be pen pals and if you want to send me a pm message and if you win ill let you know I will have 3 pen pals anyway on with the chapter.**

Jack's Pov

"JACK!" They all screamed.

" Oww" I said while covering my ears.

" Sorry" They all said while looking at me with excited faces

"Where am I?" I said as I looked around the room.

"Oh you're in the hospital and needed surgery and that's why your in here" Kim said while giving me a smile and a hug.

" What happened that I'm in the hospital and needed surgery?"

" Well remember when you showed me where your father had thrown a piece of glass at you and you fainted at school." Kim said

" Yes but what happened that I needed surgery? "

" The piece of glass was to deep and you were losing a lot of blood so you needed surgery to get it out. Kim said

" Well that made my day. Hey what time is it?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

" Um, It's 6 pm" Jerry said while looking at his watch.

" Oh. K thanks for telling me the time Jerry and when did you learn to use a watch?" I looked at him with a confused look while Kim, Eddie and Milton were laughing.

"Kim taught me. Oh and I text your parents to tell them you were alright and told them what hospital and what room you are in." Jerry said.

Right then I stopped laughing and my mouth dropped open.

" Jerry you idiot what did you do" Kim yelled at him

I was still in shock of what I have just heard and what Jerry just did.

" What? What did I do?' He asked confused like always

" Jack's father is the one who injured him in the first place you dummy" Kim yelled at him.

" Oh this is bad." Jerry said

" No dip it's a bad thing Jerry I'm gonna die from my own father and it's all your fault."


	5. The Act

**Hey guys how is it going I hope you guys like this chapter and sorry that all the chapters are so short and remember about the pen pal thing anyway on with the chapter. OH AND I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT I ONLY OWN ARIANA.**

Ariana's Pov.

When I herd my Big brother Jack was in the hospital my heart sank. We were going to go to the hospital but before we went there we stopped at walmart to get him some get well soon gift's

"Daddy can I get this for Jack it's his favorite thing to do and tony hawk signed it please" I begged.

"Ok you can get it for him." He said

Yes I knew Jack was going to love it. Then when we were done paying for the things we bought we were off to the hospital.

Jack's Pov.

When I calmed down I went back to sleep hoping this nightmare would be over.

Kim's Pov.

We were all worried about Jack and what would happen to him if his father, mother and sister came. The next thing I knew Jack was asleep again I mean I can't blame him in surgery for three hours and all that anesthesia.

"Kim Check this out." Milton said while watching the TV.

" Sure What's Up." I asked Him

" Well you know how Jerry is part wolf right." Eddie said

" Yup who can forget when were in the dojo he brings a squeaky toy and you guys play fetch with him." I said

" Anyway Jerry gnawed the cable far enough so we can watch America's funniest home video's." Milton said. I rolled my eyes and began to read my magazine.

Ariana's Pov.

We got to the hospital and went to sign in a visitor pass and the nurse that was there told us that Jack was on the 3rd floor and was in room B-27.

My Mom and Dad ask Jack's friend's if they could leave so we could speak to Jack alone. Dad shook Jack's shoulder lightly so when he woke up he wouldn't get scared.

Jack's Pov.

I woke up to see my family with balloons and candy and all the get well soon things at the doorway well only my sister and mom.

" Hi Jackson." I heard my Mother say.

I didn't respond at her I look at her wide awake still lying on my back on the bed. She looked sad and put the things on a near by table I looked at her doing that but still not saying a word.

" Hi Jack." I heard my sister say but I still didn't respond when she said Hi to me.

" Hello Son." I heard a deep voice say. I knew it was my father I looked away and didn't respond.

" Jack please speak to us." Ariana said to me. I looked over at her and then my mother but I didn't look over to my father.

" Why are you here." I asked but I was still weak so I had to speak a little louder witch hurt a lot.

" We wanted to make sure you were alright." My Father said

" Well your the one who put me here in the first place." I told my father then he looked guilty and put his head down.

" Well we all wanted to give you this." My Mom said while crying I looked at her with my eyes still wide open. My sister put a skateboard signed by Tony Hawk and a bunch of other things on the bottom part of the bed. I look at them and went back to sleep I could really care less of what they did this was all an act and a bad one as that.


	6. Is It The Truth Or Another Lie

**Hey guys Luv your reviews and a special thanks to My best friend Jillian. Well anyway On with the chapter. I hope you like it and I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT.**

Kim's Pov.

We went in the hall because Jack's father wanted to speak to him alone. I got worried at the fact that Jack's Dad was here and he was the one who put jack here in the first place worried me.

Then Jack's family comes out of the room.

We all walk in to see Jack sleeping. We were all relieved by this and we were happy Jack was alright. Then a doctor came and said he needed to speak with me and Jerry.

" Hello My name is Doctor, Charles I was looking at Jack's records and He will be able to go home in two days."

" He will."

" Kim he just said he would and you call me the dummy" Jerry said

I gave Jerry a deathly glow. " Ok Kim don't kill me." He said scared.

Jack's Pov.

I woke up again to see Kim and Jerry outside of the room talking to someone. Then they walked inside.

" Hey looks who's awake." I heard Kim say

I smiled at her and ask " Hey where's Milton and Eddie?"

" Oh they said they were going to get something to eat and get you something but you know how Eddie is when he gets hungry." She said.

I laughed and looked at Jerry looking at what my parents and sister have gave me. Then he yelled out. " Whoa dude you got a signed skateboard by Tony Hawk."

" Yup you can use it if you want I'm just going to hang it on my wall of all the pathetic gift's my parents and sister give me."

" Oh never mind then." He said looking depressed.

" Hey Jack what's this?" Kim asked me

" What is what Kim?" I asked with a confused face.

" It's a note from your Parents." Kim said as she looked at it then me.

" Well read it then. To see what pathetic thing they wrote this time."

" Jack this time it's not stupid." She looked at me with a face that I can't describe.

" Well don't just look at me read the note."

" Ok, Ok someone woke up one the wrong side of the bed." She said.

" Ok um it says, Dear Jack we know that it has been rough in the past but we hope we fix that us seeing you in the hospital broke our hearts we can't stand to see you like this. We miss you so when you are awake Please call us or please do something for us to know that you are alright We love you Jackson and don't you ever forget that.

Love, Ariana,Mom and Dad. And there are tear stains at the end."

" That's the first time they said they loved me." I said while looking at Kim with a sad face

" Well maybe they mean it but they don't show it." She said trying to cheer me up.

" Or maybe they don't and it's all a lie what would make me believe them now. It's been 14 years since they said I Love You and this time is they're first and they wrote it on a napkin so Kim is that true love to you?"

" Well Jack I don't know does it feel that way to you?" She asked

" No." I felt a tear on my cheek

Kim' Pov.

"Jack you better get some rest or better yet food how about I get you some?" I said trying to cheer him up.

As I walked out of the room to Get Jack some soup I ran into Jerry, Milton and Eddie.

" Hey Kim what's up?" They all said

" Nothing and Get in there and cheer Jack up please."

" Why what's wrong?" Jerry asked

" Jack is crying and needs some friends to help."

" Fine." They all said as I went to get some soup for Jack.

In 15 minutes I came Back in to see Milton, Jerry and Eddie playing with the gift's that Jack's parent's gave him. And I see Jack watching Television and eating an Apple.

" Guys I got us some things to eat and I got all of us some."

They stopped playing and goofing off and ran over to I was to get there food but Jack paid no attention he just kept eating his apple and channel surfing.

" Jack I got you a brownie do you want it?" I asked showing it to him

" If he doesn't want it can I have it?" Jerry asked

" Sure just put it on the table and I'll eat it later. Thanks Kim."

" You're welcome Jack." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Then he started blushing and kept watching T.V. I'm glad the guys didn't see that.

I sat down and began to eat my soup and read my magazine. I can't wait till tomorrow.


	7. Going Home

**Hey Guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm in school and school has been rough I finished doing part of my homework so yeah boring anyway on with the chapter.**

Kim's Pov.

It was Jack's last day in the hospital and it was a Monday and we didn't go to school last week because Jack is in the hospital what do you expect us to do walk away NO!

"Kim can I have my brownie now?" Jack said clearly repeating himself.

"Huh, Oh yeah of course." I said feeling embarrassed

"Thanks." He said but he looked depressed.

"Jack what's wrong?" I said while giving him the brownie.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong." He said nervously.

I knew he was lying but I looked at the clock and I was looking at the day that it was and it said that it was Monday and it was 7:45.

"Uh-oh" I said while brushing my hair and washing my face and getting ready meaning getting my book bag.

"Kim what's wrong?" Jack asked me.

"Um before I answer that cover your ears." He did what I told him to do but he was confused and I could tell.

"JERRY, MILTON AND EDDIE WAKE UP!" I yelled.

"Ahhhh! They all screamed and asked "Kim what!" I looked at Jack and nodded to tell him that it was alright to uncover his ears.

"Were late for school you dummy's why do you think I would wake you up this early."

"Jack we will come back after school." I said while looking back at him while walking out the door shoving Jerry, Milton and Eddie out of the door way.

"OK Bye Kim, Jerry, Milton and Eddie I'll be here." Jack said

It took us 15 minutes to get to school and into the science room.

"Sorry we're late Mr. Manson." Jerry said.

"That's Alright how is Jackson doing?"

How does every adult know his real name is Jackson and every student doesn't? I thought to myself.

"Well seeing Jack in the hospital broke our hearts and his parents came but he has been better." We said while running to our seats.

The whole day was like this it was like a holiday for Jack and He wasn't even in school. Anyway school is over and we were heading to the hospital.

Jack's Pov.

The guys came in and I was lying on the bed since it was the only thing I could do in here and they said they had some big news.

"OK then what is the big news?"

"Well today we went to school and it was like a holiday all about you."

"That's not possible Kim."

"Well it is Jack everyone was asking where you were and how was Jack and blah things it was very annoying."

"What because people care about me or the fact that it was annoying?"

"The fact that it was annoying and I don't want to talk about school anymore so can we just drop it please?"

"Sure so." I asked clearly tired and board.

"Nothing much has been going on." Kim said board also.

Jerry was talking trying to change the subject.

"Hey Jack what time are you getting out of this joint?" Jerry asked while trying to change the subject of his weird big toe. (Don't Ask)

"Um I get out of here at 9:15."

"A.M. or P.M." Jerry asked with a confused face.

"Hmm I don't know Jerry its past 9:15 a.m. so what time do you think I'm getting out of here." I said with anger.

"Ok Ok Jack why does everyone hate me now?" Jerry said

"Because you ask the stupidest questions Jerry"

"Oh" he said

"Yea so anyway wake me up at 9:10 ok." I said.

It's 9:10 pm and Jack gets to go home in five minutes Yea!

It was 9:10 and I woke up and it took me four minutes to get ready then less than one minute because of the all anesthesia and I was still a little dizzy.

"Jack are you ready to go?" I heard Kim say.

"Yeah just need to finish getting my things."

Then I was done I was walking to the van that Rudy got to bring me home and the rest of the guys home the next thing I knew I was in front of my house I said Goodnight to everyone and walked in.

I entered my house when I turned around when I finished my Mom, Dad and Sister were staring at me.

"What" I asked still angry at them.

They kept staring at me.

"What?" I asked repeating myself.

They didn't answer they just kept smiling.

I went upstairs and went in my room took my medicine to kill pain and went to sleep.

Good to be home I thought to myself and went to sleep in a bad mood.


	8. The annocement

**Hey! Guys so I'm trying my best to write new chapters for you guys and I have only 2 pen pals so if you want to be my pen pal review or PM me! Anyway on with the chapter I DoN't KiCkIn' It.**

Jack's Pov.

I woke up to my Mom and Dad yelling downstairs. I was home because of the surgery and I couldn't go to school for four weeks. ( STUPID MEDICAL LEAVE ). I heard my Mom arguing it was because of my Dad came home late and was smoking and was drinking. "Now would be a good time to go back to my room." I said to myself. That's when everything went silent. BUSTED!

"Jack we know you're there can we talk to you?" My Mother asked me.

"Am I going to be in any danger I don't want to be one more week in the hospital again."

"No well I know if you stay behind me you will be safe but I'm to sure about your father." My Mom said with anger.

I sat on the coach I was way to dizzy to argue and I needed to take my medicine so I wouldn't be in pain but too late. The next thing I knew I fell asleep.

" Jack, Jack, Jack Honey please wake up." I woke up slowly to find myself in my room and my grandma, mom and Ariana around my bed looking at me.

"What's going on where's Dad." I looked around to see where dad was. He was nowhere to be found.

" Jack dad is not coming back until next month." Mom said

My heart shattered it was now filled with sorrow and pain I know my Dad was the one who injured me in the first place but he still is my father and I love him. Tears fell on my hands.

**OK how many people feel the need to cry now if you don't I'm sorry but you don't have a heart just kidding well I'm gonna stop there to leave you hanging I know mean but the next chapter will be longer I promise but if you guys have any Ideas then Pm me please thank you more coming soon hang in there. :)**


	9. Trying To Hide The Pain

**Hey! Guys I just got from school and hour ago well I get back from school at 2:45 P.M. So yea it used to be 2:30 but they said they wanted to adjust to see what level kids are learning so yeah, I know stupid right and that leaves less time to update for you guys :( anyway I'm writing a new story and it's a A.N.T. Farm story it's pretty much Drama, Hurt/Comfort so yeah that's just to inform you. Anyway you might be thinking stop the author's note already and start the chapter so here you go. =) and I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT.**

Jack's Pov.

When I heard that my father wasn't coming back until next month I was confused but I was sad yes,I know my father was the one who injured me in the first place but it was because he was mad, but he wasn't mad at me it leaves me wondering.

"Oh honey please don't cry I know it's hard but it's for the best, for you and your sister" My Mom said

I immediately got mad at her because she knows nothing about what I'm going though.

"Okay Mom how is this better, it just got ten times worst and you say it would be best for me and and little miss perfect over there-"

"Hey I'm not little miss perfect. And don't call me that again or I'm telling Mommy, Now where's my hairbrush my hair isn't perfect."

"Yes you are Ariana anyway forget about that I finally get home and now I hear this and like I said before it just got ten times worst because of you two arguing and that's why Ariana's that way because you give her everything she wants that way she doesn't feel bad, but how do you think I feel."

I walk out of my bedroom and go downstairs to the kitchen take a glass cup and I was about to fill it up with water but Ariana came yelling down stairs "JACK!" JACK!" "JACKSON!" That's when I dropped the cup.

"Ariana what do you want and stop yelling." I said to her with anger.

"Grandma Ana want's to give you something so get you're butt up here." Ariana said

"Well tell her to wait a minute I'm going to clean up the mess that you cause me to do."

"Well let me help you clean it up since it was part my fault."

"NOOO I don't want you getting hurt, where are the plastic medical gloves that mom gave me the last fourteen times that this happened because of you."

"I don't know where they are." She said

I gave her a glare and she ran upstairs. I picked up the mess with my bare hands when I was finished I threw away the pieces of glass but I felt dizzy at the moment. I thought it was nothing that's until I fell and couldn't get up I had no strength to get up, then the world turns black.

Ariana's Pov.

I went downstairs to see Jack on the floor not moving I thought this was another one of his pranks.

"Ha,Ha Jack now get up that's getting old really old."

He didn't do anything I got angry and yelled "If you don't get up I'm telling Mom", He didn't move not an inch, I ran where Mom and Grandma Ana were I gave them a worried expression on my face they looked at each other than me.

"Mom it's Jack." I said while nodding and panting.

Mom and Grandma Ana looked at each other one more time and then me and ran downstairs, they ran all the way downstairs and into the kitchen to find Jack on the floor unconscious.

"Mommy is Jackson going to be alright?" She was picking Jack up and then looked at me and said "I Don't know sweetie."

I got worried and then I got the idea how Jack fainted or blacked out or whatever you call it.

"Mom I think I know how Jack fainted."

She looked at me and then at Jack she was looking to see if Jack had any cuts on his arm since I told Mom what he was doing before he fainted. She carried him to the living room and lay-ed him on the couch.

"Okay if you know then tell me honey." Mommy told me.

"Alright well you know how Jack has to take his medicine or else something bad will happen right?" I said

"Well yes honey but what does Jack taking his medicine happen to do with this?"

"Don't you get it Mom Jack didn't take his medicine that's why he's like, He needs to take his medicine or else this will happen again. Now do you understand?"

"Well lets get to work on waking your brother up. I'll need a water bottle filled with ice cold water, a fan, a heating blanket and a pair of Jack's pajama pants and one of his casual sleeping shirts." Mom told me to get the heating blanket one of his pajama pants and casual sleeping shirts while Grandma Ana and Mom get the fan and ice cold water.

I got the stuff and brought it downstairs, when I got downstairs Jack was awake and was soaking wet and was shivering.

"Finally you show up." Jack said while shivering and drops of water dripping from his hair. I giggled and smirked as I handed him the things. He looked cute... IN A BROTHERLY KIND OF WAY.

Just then the doorbell rang. I opened it up to see who it was Jack was on the stairway and I didn't even notice I jumped when he said... "KIM!"

**So that is that and I've been writing this chapter since last week and I haven't found time to write, I mean I have it's just I get distracted and so what did you think? I got to finish this chapter because I didn't feel well today and didn't go to school today sucks! Ha just kidding but I did finish this chapter so yup more coming soon and I will be doing an A.N.T. Farm one soon to so keep your eyes on that well go to go and if you guys want to know what I look like I'll tell you somewhere where you can see how I look like. Soon not now well I got one announcement to say before I leave I got lots of new pen pals and the contest isn't over and that I got two top reviewers and they are IluvLEOHOWARD and Leomonademouthluver and leomanademouthluver is one of my pen pals so go and read they're storie's they are amazing. Bye**.


	10. Surprise Surprise

**Hey! Guys how ya been. Me busy in school I'm actually really busy today but I found time to write for you guys! :) Oh and um read the author's note on the bottom. Please. Oh and I don't own Kickin' it your crazy if you think I do. (No offense)**

**Jack's Pov.**

Kim was at the door when I went downstairs.

"Kim, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Why are you still in your pajamas's?" she asked

"Good point what's up or what do you need?"

"Um meet the rest of the girls who have a crush on you and and just some girls that want to be your girlfriend."

"So you admit that you want to be my girlfriend." I said smirking

"Anderson you better back off unless you want to be in the hospital again." She said with her southern accent.

"Okay Crawford it was just a joke and don't call me Anderson."

"Fine but if you don't want to be called Anderson you better not call me Crawford understood?" She said

"Yes when did you become my mother."

"Jackson Lucas Anderson I heard that!" I heard my mom say.

"Sorry Mom. I said

"Jack come here and NOW!" I heard Ariana say

"Be right back Kim and can you tell those girls to leave please." I said with puppy dog eyes.

"You know I can't say no to a person that has an amazing puppy dog face." She said with a puppy dog tone.

"YES! Thanks Kim you're the best."

"I know I am." She said then she flipped her hair, smirked and walked away.

"JACKSON!" I heard Ariana yell again.

"I'm coming wait a minute would ya Ariana" I heard.

I walked in the kitchen I was surprised my mom and sister were wearing medical gloves and looked weird.

"Okay please don't make me feel like I'm at the hospital again it was torture and so is this so please take that off."

"Oh one reason why I called you in here take your medicine before you black out again." I heard Ariana say

"No! I don't want to." I said with an expression on my face that I don't want to explain.

"Oh and why not Jackson Lucas Gabriel Anderson." I heard Mom say.

"Because those are the gloves I use to clean up the glass from the other times ARIANA made me drop glass."

"Oh, then what are you going to do?" Ariana asked

"I'll take them with water and and a hand like everybody else does." I said like I was talking with a couple of two year olds.

"Okay then be careful Jack." Mom said

I took my medicine than sat down with Kim so she could tell me what happened at school and bring me my homework and all that.

**Ariana's Pov.**

Jack took his medicine and went with Kim I wasn't as worried as before because I knew what was wrong and now I know that Jack has taken his medicine.

"Don't you think they would make a cute couple Mom?"

"Yes, yes I do." She said

"Well that's a wrap up." I said and we closed the kitchen Cabinet door thingy and so did my mom.

**So what did you think and I'm also on facebook like me and I'll update more than once a day how about that and my name is Pugluver64 like always. And I'm making a new Kickin' it story so look out for that bye guys R&R**.


End file.
